Stun: Dimension X
by VampireOfTheNet
Summary: What would Stun be like in a different dimension? Turns out the answer can be shocking. I'm writing this until the writer's block I have for "Stun II"is gone.
1. Chapter 1

Stun: Dimension X

_A/N: Hello. This is the third story in the "Stun Trilogy".Don't worry, I plan on continuing on with "Stun II". I just needed a little break from it, ya know? I've got writers block. So until I get some inspiration back, I'm going to be writing this story. "Stun: Dimension X" is Stun's life in a different dimension. Beware: Stun's new character may surprise you._

_Please do the honors, Stun. I don't feel like it._

_Stun: "VampireOfTheNet does not own Pokemon. He doesn't own crap. All he owns is my character. I'm his little Pokemon slave."_

_Me: "Shut up, Stun! Be quiet!"_

_Stun: "Oh, yeah, and Captain Black Knight owns the Chromeon, Toxeon, and Terraeon, and __Adurna Rider of Kveykva__ owns the Rubint. But VampireOfTheNet makes us move. We are all puppets that he likes to play with. If he wanted, he could make me fall in love with a… Muk. I CANNOT CONTROL MY ACTIONS!"_

_Me: "Silence, Stun! I command you! Or I shall send you to the deepest part of the ocean, where you will drown and roam the earth in torment as a ghost!"_

_Stun huddles in the corner, silently crying._

_Uh… that didn't go too well, huh? Let's just go on with the story._

_A short first chapter, to get the story pumpin'!_

I faced the crowd of Gallade with a scowl on my face. I was wearing purple armor made from the hide of a Nidoking. My eyes scanned the crowd of unmoving soldiers.

"Brothers!" I yelled, my blades extended for battle. "The menace that plagues our tribe lives in our vicinity! Our job is to find that creature, kill it, and return home to our mates. Is that clear?"

The soldiers cheered and raised their blades. I nodded and put on my helmet, made out of a Marowak skull that covered my face like a mask.

"Then let us fight. And let us destroy that menace."

I turned, and saw Freda, who was looking at me with worry. I have to say, Freda was a beautiful Gardevoir, but I didn't need to think about that. Gardevoir were nothing but children carriers. Nothing more than that.

"Julian… I'm scared for you."

I scowled and said, "I'm a general now, Freda. I prefer to be called 'Stun'."

Freda pursed her lips and said, "Sorry, Stun. It's just that… this creature… are you sure that you can beat it?"

"It's against tribal laws for a female to doubt her mate." I growled. "You should have more faith in my abilities."

Freda looked down sadly. "I'm sorry. I won't forget my place again."

I nodded. "You better not. Stay here and watch the kids."

My three kids were standing behind Freda. There was Berry, the eldest, who was a female Kirlia, Chop, who was a male Ralts, and Snap, the youngest, also a male Ralts.

I looked at them, unsmiling. "Chop, Snap, I expect you to watch over your mother and your sister while I'm gone. Can you do that for me?" They nodded, and I turned around. "I'll be back in a little while."

And I walked into the forest with my team.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Stun: "Guys? I think VampireOfTheNet's asleep. Please, I'm warning you, don't read this chapter! You'll all hate me!"_

_Me: "Hey, what are you doing?! Stay away from my computer!"_

_Stun: "Oh, no!"_

_Chains wrap around Stun and he's pulled away into the darkness. _

_Me: "Don't worry about Stun. Just be warned. Violence galore!"_

The forests surrounding my tribe were filled with nightmarish creatures. Ghost Pokemon, Zubats, and there were Beedrill hives all over the place. But the creature we were after was one of a kind. We had never seen a Pokemon like it before. We trudged through the forest, keeping relatively quite. I looked around, keeping my psychic "eye" wide open. A creature walked through the trees. I glanced at it, seeing that it was a medium-sized blue monster. A Wartortle, I believe.

The Wartortle glanced at us and said, "Hey, there. I'm lookin' for the nearest source of water. Does anyone know where that might be?"

I stepped forward because my men were trained not to speak to anyone unless I gave the order.

"We are the Psychic Squadron V. We've been sent to destroy a monster that has been ferociously attacking our tribe. A Dragonite. Have you seen him?"

The Wartortle shook his head and said, "Nope. But, uh… you guys didn't answer my question. Where's the nearest water source?"

I narrowed my eyes and said, "If you don't know where the Dragonite is, then you are of no use. And you are trespassing on Gallade land. Therefore, you shall be killed."

The Wartortle's eyes widened and he said, "Whoa… everybody, calm down. We don't need to get into violence."

I chuckled and said, "That's not how we do things. Prepare to be exterminated. Guys, kill him."

My army stepped forward, and about twenty Psybeams shot forward, towards the Wartortle. The Wartortle dodged. He was actually pretty good. The Wartortle chuckled and pulled out a pair of dark sunglasses.

Whipping them on, he said, "You don't know who you're dealin' with. I'm the leader of the Squirtle Squad. I can hold my own against all of you."

I chuckled darkly and waved my arm, calling down my army. "I'll deal with him myself."

Through the eye holes in my Marowak helmet, I stared at the Wartortle. He had to have been pretty fast, to be able to dodge my men's attacks. We had a short stare-down, then the Wartortle opened his mouth and unleashed a Hydro Pump. I Teleported out of the way. I raised my hand, and the Wartortle flew through the air, crashing into a tree.

"You'll have to do better than that." The Wartortle said with a grin. Like this was fun. Idiot.

He came charging forward, but I pushed him back with my psychic power.

The Wartortle adjusted his glasses and said, "I can see that you're more powerful than me. S'okay, I know when I'm beaten. Farewell."

The Wartortle looked down and used Hydro Pump. The force of the water raised the Pokemon into the air, and he flew away.

I cursed. "He got away. Let's make sure that another enemy doesn't. Every foe must fall to our blades."

There were nods from my men, and we marched forward. Eventually we came to a part of burned forest. I motioned for my men to keep quiet, and we approached cautiously. I looked all around me, and then I spotted it. A huge Dragonite. The Dragonite spotted me and growled.

"What are you Gallades doing here?"

"Dragonite, we are here to murder you for attacking our tribe. Prepare for death."

The Dragonite snorted and said, "Th' name's Bunsen, Gallade."

"I don't care what your name is." I said. "As I said, prepare for death."

My blades extended and I rushed forward, my men instantly entering attack mode. I jumped up and used Slash, but my blade bounced off Bunsen's tough orange scales.

Bunsen opened his mouth and used Hyper Beam, instantly killing half of my men. I shrugged off the loss. A battle wasn't fun if there weren't casualties. I used my psychic powers to push Bunsen, but he only swayed. Even _my _power wasn't enough to budge him.

One of my men stood beside me and said, "If I may offer a suggestion, sir?" I nodded, and he continued. "I believe that we should work together. We don't stand a chance if we don't combine our psychic powers."

With a flash of my blades, the Gallade's head fell off his shoulders. "Working together is for weaklings. You must rely on your own powers."

The Gallade's blood pooled on the ground, and I looked at it. Nighttime was falling, and the Dragonite was still attacking my other men. They would be overpowered soon. I took off my armor and my helmet and I dipped my fingers in the Gallade's blood, wiping it over all over my body. It would make good camouflage.

When night finally fell, I walked slowly around Bunsen, so quiet that a Rattata couldn't have heard me. The Dragonite looked around. He had killed all of my men.

"I know there's one more. The one who tried to hurt me. Where are you?"

I closed my eyes and concentrated, using all of my energy into creating my most powerful Hyper Beam. A small ball of energy appeared in between my hands, growing bigger and bigger.

The flashing light must have caught the Dragonite's attention, because he said, "Ah, there you are."

He opened his mouth and unleashed a Hyper Beam at the same time I unleashed mine.

Our Hyper Beams, blue and red, clashed in midair. The beams struggled for dominance, but mine managed to win. My beam surged forward and entered the Dragonite's mouth, causing his head to explode. Bunsen's body fell forward and crashed onto the ground. I chuckled and walked forward, cutting the Dragonite's hand off with a well-placed Slash. I would take it back to my tribe as a trophy.

……….

I walked to my tribe, and instantly all eyes were on me. I could tell by their shocked expressions that nobody had expected me to come back covered in Gallade blood. Maybe they hadn't expected me to come back at all. I threw the Dragonite's hand to the ground and raised my hands in victory. There were cheers, but they died away quickly.

"Where's everyone else?" A voice from the crowd said.

"I am the only survivor." I said. "Although my comrades fought with bravery, they were quickly overcome. Yes, I did everything in my power to save them, but some things are not meant to be."

There was a couple of cries from a crowd of women. A lot of their mates had died. Perhaps I could persuade them to mate with _me. _I hid a smirk and continued. "I have managed to slay the beast that has been attacking our village. And although there were many deaths, we must try to remember this as a happy occasion. Let us celebrate the death of our sworn enemy!"

Strangely, there wasn't much celebrating. After I had washed off my fallen comrade's blood, I spotted my father.

"Hey, dad." I said, stepping out of the stream. "What's goin' on?"

My dad had a grim expression on his face. "The Psychic Council wants to talk to you."

A wave of fear washed through me, but I pushed it down. The Psychic Council was a group of Gallade and Gardevoir that led our tribe. Usually, they didn't want to see you unless you were in major trouble.

I gulped and said, "Maybe they want to praise me for killing the Dragonite."

My father looked away and mumbled, "Maybe." And he Teleported away. That couldn't have been a good sign.

I walked into the cave that held the Psychic Council and looked around. I had never been there before. The cave was dark, and six Pokemon sat in a circle in the center of the cave around a campfire. Three Gallades sat to the right of the fire, and three Gardevoir sat to the left. In my opinion, there shouldn't have been _any _women in the council they were only there so that the women in our tribe wouldn't feel left out.

Signar, an old Gallade with many battle scars, was the leader of the council. He spotted me and said in an old voice, "Ah, Julian. Welcome. Please, sit." I sat by the Gallades. Signar cleared his throat and said, "It has come to our attention that your entire army has died. While I must agree that the Dragonite was difficult to kill, every single man you took shouldn't have died." When I opened my mouth to protest, he raised his hand. "Please, do not interrupt. We have also noticed that you came back to our tribe covered in Gallade blood. We know what _really _happened. We watched you. We saw how you killed your own man. Such an action is unforgivable."

I was going to protest, when one of the females said, "Also, we have seen you mating with many Gardevoir. I wouldn't be surprised if half the children born this year were yours." My blades extended unwillingly. A woman shouldn't be contradicting me. "You see how he becomes angry when I speak? He treats all women like dirt, as if they're nothing but sex objects."

Signar nodded thoughtfully. "Your results are unquestionable, Julian, but your methods bring out the worst of our tribe. We have talked, and we have decided your punishment. You are to be exiled from our tribe. You may take your mate, if you wish, but your children must stay here. They will be watched carefully."

"I doubt he'd care if we let them starve." The woman said.

"Be that as it may, I hope that being exiled will teach you a lesson, Julian. You have to treat others better. You need others to survive. You can't just kill them when you feel like it."

I glared at them and said, "You'll regret this. I'm the most powerful fighter you have. I'll come back and kill you all."

Signar smiled and said, "Well, until then, you're exiled. Goodbye."

And suddenly I found myself in the center of my tribe. I looked around, and Freda ran up to me.

"Juli- uh, Stun, is it true? I heard from the Council that you're exiled."

I nodded. "Yes, it's true. I'm going alone."

"But, Stun, I want to go with you."

"No. I am leaving by myself. I don't need you."

She looked and said, "But… Stun…."

Slap! I slapped her across the face. She yelped and fell to the ground, clutching the side of her face.

"Do not argue with me again." I Teleported outside the Tribe's boundaries.

_A/N: Sorry, guys. I know that Stun slapping Star was the icing on the cake. I hated writing it, myself. Wow, a lot's happened. Stun's a violent one, huh? _

_Stun: "Please… help me."_

_Me: "Silence!"_

_Goodbye. _


End file.
